One night at Freddy's
by Kitten1313
Summary: Oneshot. What if someone wanted to die by the hands of the animatronics? Would they do it? (rated for swearing)


**While listening to a song this came to mind. Why? Like with all my other plot bunnies I have no idea**

She had been to this pizza place for years. It's always brought her the comfort she's never been able to find at home. But now after hearing all of the rumors swimming it appears in a new light. If the rumors are true and the place is haunted…well she'll see soon enough. Finding a hiding spot wasn't hard for the brunette girl but it was the waiting that was the worst part. It took forever to reach midnight as she sat alone on the girl's bathroom floor just staring into the darkness as the events of the past few months swirled around her head, the pain, the sadness…the hurt. It's not long before she hides her head in her lap as she starts to softly cry hoping that if it happens it happens quickly.

Meanwhile the night guard slowly sits down with his bottle of Coke and prepares himself for the long night before him. "Alright you fuckers." He growls daring to light a cigarette knowing that the only ones that would know are the animatronics, "Let's play this shit." He's been working for over a month and has gotten the hang of most of it, although he's sure he'll never know what happened to the man on the phone. As he sits down and turns on his camera after he unplugs the fan he hears what sounds like crying. "Well that's new…" He mutters to himself as he goes back to his cameras but the crying continues and as he flips another camera he's surprised to see what looks like Foxy looking into the bathroom. It clicks nearly instantly as a scream fills the hallways, "Fuck!" He doesn't know what to do but he knows if he doesn't act fast someone is going to die so he grabs a flashlight and races down the hallway only hearing the echoes of his snickers hitting the floor and the sound of crying in the distance.

Back in the bathroom the young girl is staring into the cold eyes of her favorite character as tears stream down her face, "Chica…" She sobs, "J-Just do it already!" But the yellow chicken just cocks her head as her unblinking eyes never look away, "Please I know you've killed others just please…" While she says it her mind is screaming the opposite and that is what the spirit trapped inside the animatronic listens too. As well as the others that crowd around the bathroom door peering inside, they all are waiting for the one man that might know what to do.

Just as they make room the night guard appears. He stands frozen for a moment as he locks eyes with Freddy, "Look I don't want any trouble…" His body tenses up as they slowly walk away back to their designated areas letting him enter the bathroom now only housing the young girl, "K-Kid you okay?" He says trying to clear his voice, "Kid?"

"My name is Carrie…" She sniffles looking down at her feet.

He takes a step inside, "Okay fine Carrie what the hell are you doing here? I mean this isn't a place for a kid to be…after dark." Just as he reaches for another cigarette she races up and hugs him tightly making him drop it to the floor, "Shit kid warn a guy next time." But as he says it he slowly wraps his arms around her quivering shoulders, "I mean…let's go call your folks."

From the darkness eyes are watching his every movement making sure he's nothing like a few in the past. Carrie shakes her head as he leads her back to the safety of his office, "I don't want you too…please."

He sits her down on his chair as he sits back on the table, "Can I ask why?" As she looks away he sighs, "Look Carrie no one has that perfect life but I'm sure they're freaking the hell out about where you are."

"They haven't even noticed…" She mutters quietly before muttering something else he can't quite hear.

"Oh they'll notice, by the way you can call me Gary."

"Well Gary you don't know them…"

"No but do you know the real story behind those…things out there?" When she shakes her head he picks up the cigarette that he had originally dropped on the floor, "Well than let me tell you a story since we have until 6 am."

She nods slowly, "You won't call them?"

"I'll leave that to you once I'm done until then have a Coke." He slides it over just as the clock on the wall reads 2, "But like I said we have all night for you to decide." For the night he knows he doesn't have to close the doors or watch the cameras. It's his one free night and he knows it.

Nodding she opens it, "Thank you Gray…"

"You're welcome kid."


End file.
